


Дикари (Savages)

by Fake_Innocence



Series: fandom Spartacus 27 место на ЗФБ-2013 [2]
Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: War of the Damned
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-31
Updated: 2013-05-31
Packaged: 2017-12-13 13:12:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/824677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fake_Innocence/pseuds/Fake_Innocence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Почему Красс запретил Цезарю сбривать бороду.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Дикари (Savages)

Название: Дикари  
Автор: Fake_Innocence  
Бета: WTF Spartacus  
Размер: драббл (794 слова)  
Пейринг: Цезарь/Красс  
Категория: слэш  
Жанр: PWP  
Рейтинг: NC-17 kink!  
Краткое содержание: Почему Красс запретил Цезарю сбривать бороду.  
Размещение: запрещено без разрешения автора  
Написано для Winter Fandom Combat 2013

Рабыня выбегает прочь, и Красс видит Цезаря во всей красе. Дикой, варварской. Тело закалено в битвах, но ни единого шрама, ни единого изъяна в нём нет. Только литые мускулы и блестящая кожа, на которой замерли капельки воды.

— Ты слишком долго не был в цивилизованном обществе. Оденься и задумайся о более важных вещах, — Красс швыряет в руки Цезаря полотенце.

— Мне нагота не мешает думать, — ухмыляется он. — А тебе?

Цезарь знает, что с их последней встречи ничего не изменилось. Что никто не может ему отказать — ни рабыня, ни её хозяин, ни жена хозяина, ни его сын, ни сам Рим. Цезарь отбрасывает полотенце в сторону; ему нечего прятать, и даже эрекция, стремительно теряющая твёрдость после ухода рабыни, — это лишь очередной предмет для гордости. Боги щедро одарили Цезаря, боги благоволят ему. Красс смотрит жадно, сглатывая; это прекрасное тело действительно мешает думать: каждый изгиб совершенен, каждая линия выверена. Зрелище настолько величественно, что Красс забывает, за чем пришёл. Так и стоит с открытым ртом, а Цезарь презрительно ухмыляется.

— Почему ты так хотел оставить меня небритым? — спрашивает он, наклоняя голову на бок. Издевается. Знает, почему. В Цезаре, неконтролируемом и порывистом, есть всё, чего у Красса никогда не было и не будет. Он не представляет себе, каково это — родиться таким. Гениальным. Красс добивался всего тяжким трудом. Даже этих отношений с Цезарем, болезненных, неправильных и опасных.

Вместо ответа он подходит ближе и кончиками пальцев касается подбородка Цезаря. Волосы на его лице мягкие, редкие и светлые, как и на всём теле. Римлянин не позволил бы себе носить такую бороду, но Цезарь — нечто большее. Его род восходит к самой Венере, божественной матери Энея, предка Ромула, великого основателя Рима. Красс повторяет про себя эту родословную, очерчивая губы Цезаря дрожащим мизинцем.

Не так давно он победил в бою лучшего из гладиаторов, но за движениями Цезаря не успевает уследить. Через какое-то мгновение рука Красса безжалостно заломана за спину, а противник стоит позади, голый, горячий, и развязывает его пояс. Локти Красса обездвижены, и он бьёт затылком Цезарю в лицо, освобождается, и они расходятся, готовясь к следующему раунду.

У Цезаря разбита губа, борода в крови, а Красс потирает запястье.

— Мне нравится, когда ты злишься, — говорит он, и Цезарь смеётся в ответ. Рот при этом кровоточит, но он не обращает внимания. Красс хочет стереть улыбку с его лица, впиться языком в рану, углубляя её, и слизать всю кровь. Цезарь знает об этих мыслях и о том, что этому никогда не бывать. И снова идёт в атаку.

Кулаки мелькают в воздухе, Красс вынужден защищаться и уворачиваться. На стороне Цезаря сила, скорость — и молодость. И потаённые желания Красса тоже. Он не даёт Цезарю ударить, но позволяет схватить себя, а потом ставит подножку, и оба падают на пол. Борьба продолжается, но Красс уже проиграл — он распростёрт под тяжёлым телом Цезаря, с его коленом между своих ног, его руками на своих бёдрах, губами на своих губах. Усы щекочут Крассу нос, кровь на них сливается с его собственной кровью, когда Цезарь в отместку — или в порыве страсти — прокусывает ему губу. Стаскивает одежду, грубо сгибает Крассу колени и задирает ноги, усаживается между ними и рассматривает открывшуюся взору промежность: жёсткие чёрные волосы и толстый напряжённый член. Ладонь Цезаря накрывает беззащитную мошонку и сжимает в кулаке, получая в ответ стон, почти что вой. Он знает, что это не от боли.

Только Цезарю — богу, гению — позволено делать такое с Марком Лицинием Крассом. Точным плевком смазывать его анус и проталкивать туда пальцы, затем рукоять ножа, которым рабыня его так и не побрила, и, наконец, свой член. Только ему можно знать, как Красс скулит, обездвиженный, связанный собственным ремнём, и прогибается в пояснице, чтобы принять Цезаря глубже. Любого случайного свидетеля Красс убил бы, не задумываясь — даже собственного сына. Жгучий стыд, который вызывают эти нездоровые отношения с Цезарем, — самое сильное ощущение, которое ему когда-либо доводилось испытывать. И самое возбуждающее.

Красс выстанывает имя Цезаря, корчась на полу в муках оргазма, несколько раз — и оно звучит одновременно и молитвой, и приказом. Тот охотно продолжает, дав Крассу несколько секунд, чтобы прийти в себя. Освобождает от ремня. Красс размазывает по животу лужицу спермы, потом поднимает руку и снова гладит губы Цезаря, исказившиеся в животной гримасе удовольствия. Перламутровые капли остаются на бороде и усах.

— Вот что я всегда хотел увидеть. Как будто ты отсосал мне.

Глаза Цезаря безумны. Он скалится и бьёт Красса в живот с размаху, потом ещё раз и ещё — пока тот не перехватывает оба его кулака, с чудовищным усилием удерживая их. Цезарь останавливается в замешательстве, кровь приливает к его лицу, руки дрожат, но Красс держит крепко. Напряжение повисает между ними, на их потных, до хруста сцепившихся пальцах. Красс высвобождает неудобно согнутые ноги и разрывает оцепенение, обхватывая ими Цезаря за талию и притягивая к себе — ближе, глубже, жёстче.

И они продолжают трахаться в своём соперничестве и в своём союзе, противоречивом и прекрасном — чтобы потом одеться и, как ни в чём не бывало, изображать из себя достопочтенных римлян.


End file.
